Right under his nose
by T1gerCat
Summary: Hannibal is looking for the perfect woman everywhere except at where she is. His sister and her partner are trying to show him the way but he is oblivious.
1. Chapter 1

Right Under His Nose

Part 1

Hannibal Lecter walked into his office early Monday morning. He looked impeccable as always but to the trained eye, was still a bit bleary-eyed and before he could even call for his protégé she was there with a cup of steaming, hot coffee brewed just the way he liked it. How great was that? Most assistants (which is what she was written in the books as despite being so much more in reality) wouldn't even go for coffee these days and Alana made him a fresh cup every day. She truly was one in a million and he reminded himself that he was damned lucky to have her.

"Morning Hannibal"

Alana smiled at him as he sat behind his large oak desk in his large, new chair. Both were recent acquisitions a gift from himself to himself, when he bought his new office space. He looked up at Alana and smiled back at her.

"Good morning yourself"

He said to the young, attractive brunette as he put his feet up on the desk, something he only did when he was either alone with family or with Alana.

"So, how was your weekend?"

Alana asked him as she sat down across from him and sipped her own coffee. No matter how hectic their day was going to be, they always shared coffee at the start of it. It was a ritual that had been going on for almost the entire 10 years they knew each other.

She had been one of his students when he was teaching at John's Hopkins and he had taken her under his wing, first at the university and later on to work with him when she got her degree in Psychology and he opened his own practice.

"Didn't you have that big date with whatshername? How did that go?"

She questioned him.

"Jessica. No Jennifer? It was okay, I guess. She was pleasant enough company and she had an interesting…"

Flavor

"Personality. Yeah, she was pretty..."

"Here comes the but ..."

Alana said with a knowing smirk. Hannibal could find a flaw in a saint.

"...BUT she had a big ugly tattoo above her backbone"

Hannibal told Alana. That same backside was now smoked, grilled and pressed between two thin slices of French bread for their lunch and the tattoo stretched on canvas and would be framed on the wall of one of his guest rooms.

"Why do all these women do things like that? I thought she might be the perfect girl and then we get into bed and she has this ... this ugly tramp stamp on her body!"

Hannibal complained.

"You have to stop looking for perfection, Hannibal"

Alana cautioned him with real concern. Hannibal knew she meant every word; she had always looked out for his well being. They were close despite her lack of knowledge of his more intimate hobbies.

"You know you're never going to find it."

"Why can't I? My parents did, my sister did. What's wrong with wanting to find that perfect someone to spend the rest of your life with?"

Hannibal asked Alana with honestly coloring his voice. His parents had been married for nearly 60 years and his younger sister, Bedelia, had been with Freddie for 6 years and the two had adopted twin girls two years back.

Hannibal had looked for years to find that someone he clicked with and not succeeded. A few near misses and yet, they might have been as far away as Mars. Alana put away their coffee mugs and shook her head.

"I think you're seeking an ideal and maybe you've built her up too much in your mind"

Alana said, almost lecturing him as if she were the older one in their lengthy relationship.

"Hannibal, you're 35 and you've been with several beautiful women and I know you haven't been a monk. You slept with Jennifer, didn't you?"

Hannibal nodded not ashamed at all to talk with Alana about sex.

"See? Why can't you look past the imperfections and just find someone to share your life with?"

"I don't know"

Hannibal admitted honestly.

"Girls like her are fun to date, but for the long term, I just want something more. Not someone who has had their nose done or their breasts made bigger. Not someone who has a lot of piercing or a tattoo here, there, everywhere. Someone real and sexy and sweet and with substance. Someone who doesn't care about how many cars we have or how big a house we have. I want someone who is supportive of me and who I can support. I admit it, there's nothing wrong with a good sex life, but at the old fossil age of 35 ..."

Alana rolled her eyes and tuned him out as he went on with his rant. Who knew the normally collected and cool as a cucumber Hannibal Lecter could bitch like a girl?

"... I want more than sex. I want romance, is that too much to ask?"

"Aww, that's so sweet"

Alana smiled and gave him a quick little hug.

"No, I guess when you put it that way; it isn't too much to ask. I just hate to see you so frustrated; you've been looking ever since I first met you"

"She's out there, I know she is"

Hannibal told her.

"How was your weekend? What did you do?"

"Went out with some girlfriends, had a few drinks, danced a bit, rented some videos, nothing special"

Alana shrugged. Hannibal looked at her and shook his head.

"I will never understand why you aren't with someone special either. You're bright, funny, pretty, you're sassy and you make a nice living"

Hannibal said.

"I hear you can even cook"

He teased her. Alana loved to cook as much as he did and she was often his sous chef when he threw dinner parties. Sometimes they even cooked together for fun. He could always tell when her dates were unpleasant because she'd beat her frustrations in anything and everything containing chocolate.

It was a horrible thought but he was always pleased to see fresh baked goodies on her desk after the weekend and not once had they been anything less than excellent. She always seemed so pleased when he praised her efforts. She had been almost as responsible for Hannibal's Psychiatry practice as he was himself and he knew it.

Straight out of university, Hannibal had left behind his mother-land and went to the States to go to medical school where he became a surgeon and engage his flesh eating proclivities in peace. Only a few years later he'd become too fat to even like himself and had turned in his resignation while could still fit through the doors.

Back to the university he went for a new degree and onwards to teaching seminars thin once again. On the first one he taught, there Alana was and that's when magic happened.

They were both fumbling their way through ad when he opened his own practice, under the watchful eye of his sister, Bedelia, who had been practicing for years, he took Alana with him. Hannibal had an eye for underlying insanity, Alana had an eye for family issues and details. She caught the things he missed.

They had different clientele but they always went over patient files together. Hannibal saw older, more or less mentally unstable clients that he would never let Alana or even Bedelia alone with and Alana saw children and families, two things that Hannibal would never want around him. From their initial pairing, they were a perfect team. Alana was a perfectionist and highly supportive of her friend. Hannibal made sure to compliment her as much as he could and take an interest in her life. He encouraged her to be more outgoing and he believed it was working.

However he disliked her latest on-again of-again amore and the fact that they worked with the man wasn't the reason. His patient, her friend and sometimes boyfriend Will had issues and no one with mental issues was good enough for Alana's heart in Hannibal's books


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Great girl, Alana"

Freddie told her brother in law the next day when they were having lunch together going over at article she was writing about Will.

"Giving her the job as your assistant was the best move you've ever made"

"I'll second that, she's a peach"

Hannibal smiled at Freddie before narrowing his eyes.

"if you even think about cheating on my sister, I will kill you Freddie. And you know what happens to exes in this family, don't you?"

His smirk would have unnerved anyone but the curly redhead reporter.

"I'm surprised other therapists haven't tried to poach her"

"Who says they haven't? I don't about therapists but I do know one thing - that girl would never leave you. She's loyal to a fault. She reminds me of Bedelia when I first met her. Less frigid though"

Bedelia and Freddie had met after a patient had attacked Bedelia, got killed by Hannibal and Freddie was going to write an article about it. It was lust at first sight. The love came later and now the two were inseparable and more than willing to have their family expanded and a ring on Hannibal's finger.

"I should probably give her a raise"

Hannibal grinned at Freddie who rolled her eyes

"You should give her something alright"

She muttered to herself. Hannibal frowned in question but Freddie only grinned and shook her head opting to keep her mouth shut on this one.

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Bedelia wanted me to invite you to dinner on Sunday. She told me to tell you that your nieces are starting to forget what you look like. She also added that it would be nice if you brought a date some time"

Freddie recited the message mimicking her significant other's slow staccato perfectly.

"Bedelia has been trying to marry me off since she was ten years old. Would you please remind my sister that I'm the older brother?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of you two again!"

Freddie laughed.

"Last time you and my wife got into one of your little spats, it was at the Christmas party and she didn't like your date - a Playboy model, wasn't she?"

Hannibal shook his head.

"Former adult film actress."

"Whatever. As I recall, Bedelia was going at you and Alana saved your butt"

"Yeah, she did, that's another one I owe Alana"

Hannibal said. His sister was not at all shy about vocalizing her opinion. Alana seemed to be the one person on earth who was not afraid to challenge her or calm her down. Bedelia and Alana got along extremely well and lunched at least once a week.

Dinner with Bedelia and Freddie a few days later was a win-lose. Freddie was thrilled at Hannibal's success in catching them an excellent dinner in the face of killer that had held Freddie hostage once. Bedelia was not at all thrilled that her brother had come to dinner alone.

"When are you going to find someone you can bring to dinner and not as the guest of honor?"

Bedelia must have said that to him about five times in the course of the evening.

"When I find someone I think is special enough that you'll approve of"

Hannibal countered.

"Alana thinks you're too picky"

Bedelia shot back with a knowing smirk.

"Alana hasn't liked any of the women I've gone out with either. Look, don't you think I want someone amazing? I've been looking for years, but our parents and you; you've set the bar too high. I deserve someone as much as you do and when I find her, I'll bring her in along with the Hallelujah Chorus in behind us. Until then, there is nothing you or Alana can do about it"

"You should ask Alana to find someone for you, she knows you better than anyone"

Bedelia insisted taking a sip of her white wine.

"When we got to lunch, sometimes I have to get her to stop talking about you. You're my older brother and I think that she knows more about you than I do. I do hope you value her"

"I'm always telling her I couldn't do it without her. I don't see you pushing her to date someone"

Hannibal shot back.

"She is dating someone wonderful Hannibal. I quite like Will"

"He is insane!"

"And we're cannibals. What's your point?"

Hannibal laughed.

"Valentine's Day is coming up next week, are you getting her anything nice?"

"We usually go to lunch together"

Hannibal answered.

"She brings muffins for breakfast and we have a late lunch at a diner we both like and then, we knock off for the rest of the day"

Bedelia shook her head and brushed some of her light blond curls from her forehead.

"You two have known each other 10 years at the end of February; you should make some kind of grand gesture. Lunch isn't enough Hannibal, go whole or go home"

"What do you suggest?"

Bedelia rolled her eyes and walked to the bar to open another bottle of wine. They'd need it if she was going to knock some sense in her big brother's head.

"I shouldn't have to do all of your thinking for you. You have a week, think of something on your own"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Hannibal spent the entire week looking at Alana and wondering what to do for her on the 14th. He didn't want to simply offer her a cash bonus and a stupid card along with their usual lunch.

He came to a realization as Will was prattling on and on and on about his most recent hallucination.

Bedelia was absolutely right, Alana was special. She always had his back and chose him and he had to do something really unexpected. He thought about calling one of the ritziest restaurants in town to make reservations but something like that wasn't Alana's style. Tapping his pen on his lips he decided on what would be the best gift for Alana.

"Would you mind meeting me tonight for dinner Will?"

Alana came in early on Valentine's morning and saw her desk and the card. She looked at everything and walked in to Hannibal's office. Her reaction was NOT anything at all like he had expected it would be.

"What's this?"

She asked as she held up the card.

"What's with the roses and this sentimental card? `Love, Hannibal'? We don't have that kind of relationship"

She chewed him out before angrily returning to her desk.

Hannibal felt like he was in some surreal movie. He had no idea why she was acting like this, it was entirely unlike Alana. She had been really upset.

"Alana!"

He shouted to get her back in the office.

"What was that all about? You didn't like the flowers or the champagne?"

"You've never once sent me flowers, not even on my birthday. Why on Valentine's Day? Why now?"

"Because I thought you're special and it might be nice if someone sent you roses on Valentine's Day"

Hannibal told her.

"You always spoil me. It always makes me feel special."

"Then there's the card ..."

She started to leave again so Hannibal moved in front of her and blocked her exit. He closed the door behind them and looked at her.

"What about the card? It's a nice card"

"It's a lovely card and they're nice roses and ..."

"So what is it that has you all ..."

Hannibal stopped speaking and heard her. She had told him minutes ago and he just hadn't heard her - until now.

"Is it that I said 'love'? Of course I love you. You're the most ..."

He stopped speaking again as her eyes threw flames. Something told him it would be the prudent course of action. He looked at Alana. She looked up at him. He looked back at her and then, he finally GOT it.

"Alana, how long have you been in love with me?"

Alana looked up at him and started to speak. At first, it looked like she was going to deny it and then, she finally said

"Since about 15 minutes after you looked into my eyes at that lecture hall"

She tried to leave again and Hannibal stopped her. He looked at this lovely, magical, special, funny girl who had always been his ally and wondered how he could have been so incredibly stupid. Wrong or right, even if it blew their friendship, he had to know and he had to now right now!

He pulled her close and before she could stop him, he slid his arms down to her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. She was startled at first and didn't kiss him right back, but that didn't last. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. The kiss felt like it went on for an hour, although it was only a few minutes.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"I've been an ass."

"I'm not going to argue with you"

Alana grinned, wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hannibal wanted to know.

"With all the gorgeous women you dated? I wouldn't have stood a chance"

Alana said, lightly thumping on his chest, but allowing a small smile for the first time.

"Yeah, you would have"

Hannibal said, pulling her back and hugging her again.

"I never got serious with any of them, did I? I always said I was looking for..."

"... The perfect girl. In case you haven't noticed buster, I'm not perfect and, frankly, neither are you"

"Yes, you are. For me, you are. Don't you get it? You're pretty, you're real, you dress nice, you have a good heart, you watch my back, you support me, you're funny, you give me a kick when I need it, and you're sexy..."

"Okay, you can stop. I'm sexy? Really? You've never told me that."

"Well yeah, we do work together"

"You could have slipped it in somewhere,"

Alana smiled a bit more.

"I think I just did. Oh hell, am I crazy or ...?"

"What?"

"If I say it out loud, that makes it real."

"Say what out loud?"

"That - I think I love you, too."

Alana's smile almost outshone the sun at that moment. This time it was her who kissed him and she kissed him hard. He felt it, that feeling you get when you're kissing someone who means the world to you. Someone that feels right when you're together.

Not once in his life had he ever experienced that. He didn't want their kiss to end, but they did have work to do.

"Okay, that was nice, what next?"

Alana said. She was still wearing the goofiest smile and he wondered if she knew how sexy it made her look.

"Now? Now, we should get to work, we have to finish before lunch."

Alana let out a big sigh.

"All that and he STILL acts like a doofus. I meant NOW as in us. Where do we go from here?"

"You're always going to bust my chops, aren't you?"

"When you need it. Someone has to"

Alana smiled.

"Am I going to get an answer?"

"We can talk at lunch since we won't be coming back to the office. "You know, you should wipe that smile from your face, people will say we're in love"

"We are"

she responded with a salacious wink before she returned to her desk. Hannibal sat behind his desk and kept looking out at hers. How had he been so stupid for so long? The girl he had always been looking for had been right under his nose. He wasn't going to blow this; he would take it slow and make sure he didn't let her get away.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Through the entire morning, he found it hard to focus. He kept looking out to Alana and wondered what she was thinking. Ever the model of efficiency, she kept working going through patient files as if everything was normal. She did smile when she caught him looking, but she had done that for years. At 12:30, he knew he was going to be useless with his own patient files. He finished making the necessary quotations in Will's file about his sudden resignation and disappearance and put the file away. He grabbed his coat and went out to her office.

"We're leaving early. Log off your computer, grab your coat and the wine, we're gone for the day."

Alana smiled and for the first time, she allowed him to take her hand in his instead of linking her arm through his when they left the office. She didn't care if anyone saw them and neither did Hannibal, if he was being honest with himself. He was too darned happy.

When they drove past their usual 1950's diner, Alana wondered what he was up to. As they neared his house, she didn't dare hope, yet that's where he led her.

His dining room was lit by candles only and instead of sitting across from Alana as he usually did, Hannibal sat right beside her. He put his hand on top of hers.

"I can answer your earlier question, I think. Where do you want it to go from here?"

Alana furrowed her brow and said

"Never ask a shrink shrink questions Hannibal"

When Hannibal rolled his eyes at the non response she gave him a real one

"Won't people talk if we start going out? Our patients may not care but..."

"I bet a lot of people think we're dating anyway and just not telling anyone"

He answered with a chuckle.

"You think we can make it work? I'd hate to lose our relationship"

"We've had each other's backs for ten years why would that ever change? Yes, we can make it work. It might be weird at first, but you're my best friend and I'm yours. Isn't your partner supposed to be your best friend?"

He responded to her question. His answer was in her beautiful smile and a simple nod.

"Are we ordering in or have you cooked for me?"

Hannibal's lips lifted in a smile as he motioned for her to wait until he went to his kitchen to retrieve the meal he had been up all night preparing.

Hannibal poured wine and gave her only a tiny amuse-gueule to eat for starters, a single Belon oyster and a morsel of sausage, as he had to sit over half a glass of wine and admire her in the context of his table.

The height of his candlesticks was exactly right. The flames lit the deeps of her décolleté and he did not have to be vigilant about her sleeves.

"What are we having?"

He raised his finger to her lips.

"Haven't I told you? Never ask, it spoils the surprise."

Alana rolled her eyes at him before pecking the digit resting on her lips.

"Hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Then we'll have our first course"

Hannibal moved a single tray from the sideboard to a space beside his place at the table and rolled a service cart to tableside. Here were his pans, his burners, and his condiments in little crystal bowls. Alana's eyes were taking it all in. She was used to him pulling all the stops when it came to his frequent dinner parties but never just for her.

She felt honored.

Placing her elbow on the table, she rested her hand on her palm and watched magic happen. Hannibal fired up his burners and began with a goodly knob of Charante butter in his copper fait-tout, swirling the melting butter and browning the butterfat. When it was the brown of a hazelnut, he set the butter aside on a trivet. He smiled at Alana feeling her eyes observe his moves.

Dr. Lecter added shallots to his hot browned butter and at the instant their perfume rose, he put in minced caper berries. He set the saucepan off the fire, and set his sauté pan on the heat. From the sideboard he took a large crystal bowl of ice cold water and a silver salver and put them on the table.

A few slices of a pink brown meat were dancing in the bowl of ice water; the water acidulated with the juice of a lemon, in order to firm them.

Alana frowned as her brain recognized what the slices looked like and she raised a brow in Hannibal's direction in a silent question. Before she could receive a reply she reminded herself that she had been a regular guest in his house for ten years. Did it truly matter if she had a verbal confirmation of what her brain now realized? The harm had been done.

Looking at Hannibal she smiled and shook her head when she saw his lips open to reply and stopped him. Instead she watched him as he brought the firmed slices to a plate, dredged them lightly in seasoned flour, and then in fresh brioche crumbs.

Feeling his stomach tighten as Alana's thoughts played like a movie in her eyes, Hannibal grated a fresh black truffle into his sauce and finished it with a squeeze of lemon juice. Quickly he sautéed the slices until they were just brown on each side.

"It smells great"

Alana remarked keeping her voice neutral. Hannibal placed the browned brains on broad croutons on the warmed plates, and dressed them with the sauce and truffle slices. A garnish of parsley and whole caper berries with their stems, and a single nasturtium blossom on watercress to achieve a little height, completed his presentation. With a flourish he placed one plate in front of his guest and watched as her lips parted for a bite holding his breath.

"How is it?"

"Excellent. I've never had... caper berries before"

Hannibal found the shine of butter sauce on her lips intensely moving.

"Can I have some more?"

Alana replied with a warm smile, releasing in Hannibal a glee he could scarcely contain. His lips stretched to a wolfish smile and served her more slices. They continued their meal with Alana's right hand safe in Hannibal's strong yet tender grip

A second helping consumed most of Will's frontal lobe, back nearly to the premotor cortex.

"Let's have our next course, a little sorbet to refresh our palates before the quail"

The quails' skins were crisp and they were stuffed with foie gras. They talked about history and music. Travels and experiences. Hunting and reading. Dessert was served in the living room where they sat on the blue velvet sofa side by side and eventually in each other's arms as Hannibal spoonfed Alana a soufflé and two glasses of Château d'Yquem without a mention of coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The turn from friends that dined together to a couple that rarely spent a day apart was so natural that surprised them both. The only time they spent apart was the nights when Hannibal would be a gentleman and drive her home, kiss her goodnight and watch as she got inside her home before driving off.

There was no pressure as they got to know each other even better and spoke about their feelings and yet, didn't speak in generalities. They were both nervous as all of this was so new to them but natural somehow

"Ready to go home?"

He asked when the clock rang 6 and the last patient of the day, a boy that watched his father shoot an intruder, was gone. Alana smiled and nodded yes.

It wasn't far to Alana's house, about twenty minutes. This time, she asked him in. She had never done that before. Once inside, she pushed him against the door. It slammed behind him as she kissed him.

"Two records in one day, I am so proud of us"

Hannibal joked when they broke the kiss. He had always been quiet and serious yet in the past week he had been joking with her daily. Alana who was usually either reserved or loud as she let her opinions known, was proving to be soft and cuddly and playful underneath, like a kitten.

"Sit down and get comfortable, I want us to talk some more, I just want to get out of these heels"

"Of course, This is a nice place, I've never seen it before."

"Thanks. It isn't huge, but I like it"

With her heels gone Alana barely reached right above his chest which made her the ideal height for cuddles on the sofa. Pouring them a glass of wine after a long day, they did just that. Hannibal toed his own shoes and suit jacket off and Alana curled in his side playing with his tie as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Which it was for them, now. Using said green tie, she pulled herself up to his height for yet another kiss. Kissing had become a favorite pastime.

"I thought you wanted us to talk"

He breathed as their kiss ended.

"I do and we can talk as much as we like"

Alana smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"We've got all night and as much time as we'll ever need. Right now, I want us to make love. I know it's sudden and maybe I'm coming on too strong and..."

Hannibal reached out and stroked her cheek.

"You need to let me get a word in edgewise. I said yes, a full minute ago."

He stood up and took Alana's hand and let her lead him into the bedroom. Unlike his that was in done in blue and brown tones Alana's was a feminine space with a sea of greens and salmon pinks. Undressing each other was a new experience. His suit fell in her armchair naturally, her dress found a new home on top of it. Their underwear intertwined somewhere nearby.

It was a bit intimidating to be in front of someone he had known for so long and in an entirely different way. Hannibal knew he would get past it. Alana's beauty would make that simple. He had a dancer's physique and she was just as fit due to her love of water and indoor pools. Hannibal was already getting past his earlier intimidation as her body fit in his arms even without the restraints of clothes. She sat on the edge of her bed and he sat beside her.

Hannibal initiated the next kiss and the next thing he knew, they were both tumbling over and on to the bed. Their kiss grew more passionate and they were rolling around, her on top, Hannibal on top and then, side-by-side. Never once did they break their kiss. It only grew hotter and sweeter and now their hands joined their lips in exploring each other.

"Wow"

Alana said as they broke apart, panting.

"Who knew? My boss is also a stud"

She teased.

"That was amazing and we were only just kissing,"

Hannibal laughed gently.

"Okay, well I think I can take care of that"

Alana grinned playfully. She pushed him down on his back and started kissing him with a passion no other woman had ever displayed. Her mouth seemed to be everywhere and it was soft and hot and talented and a million other adjectives. She was almost like a tornado as she flitted over Hannibal's body and yet, she still remained loving and gentle. He felt himself heating up and he would reach out and touch her every so often, as if to reassure himself that this was not merely some wonderful dream. It wasn't, it was all too real and he had to actually restrain himself from saying something stupid in all his joy.

"Oh Wow"

He finally sputtered out.

"I certainly did not see that coming"

Hannibal knew that Alana had dated a lot of interesting men and was experienced. He remembered the journalist last year, a friend of Freddie's she had set Alana up with, who he thought was a smug little bastard. Hannibal hadn't really liked any of her boyfriends. Had he been jealous all this time and unaware of it?

"I don't think I did either"

Alana smiled as she snuggled in close for a minute.

"I just know that it felt really, really good to finally be able to show you the way I feel about you"

"You shouldn't be the only one"

Hannibal told her. He smiled and kissed her softly and then he moved down her body. He knew that their future depended on his proving to Alana that he was up for anything. her beautiful body became his playground.

He kissed and he touched and he did as much of that as she would let him until her fists were thumping on his back and her moans were sexy little gasps and shrieks.

"Make love to me Hannibal, please, now?"

In bed, they complimented each other as much as they did in their careers. If Hannibal made a move, Alana instinctively made one that matched it. They weren't afraid to laugh and talk and tease each other while they made love. Hannibal was a bit surprised that his new lover could be so naughty and Alana was a bit surprised that Hannibal was surprised. It didn't matter. They would have all the time in the world to adapt to each other and find new quirks they had previously been unaware of. Hannibal was positive he wanted her as his partner now in every sense of the word. Alana was positive that she wanted to support him in all the ways a good woman supports a good man.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

On Easter Sunday, Bedelia was surprised that her brother accepted her invitation to dinner. She was further surprised when he told her that he would be bringing a guest. She was even MORE surprised when Alana showed up on his arm.

"You brought your assistant?"

Bedelia quizzed him as he hung up their coats.

"No, I brought my fiancé"

"He wouldn't shut up until I gave in and said 'yes'"

He smiled as Alana flashed her newly-purchased ring. Bedelia gasped and hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law while Freddie thumped her brother-in-law on the back.

Hannibal and Alana had been very careful while they had been dating these past few weeks and were very glad that they could finally share their happiness with people they loved and trusted. Valentine's Day had been the beginning of what both knew would be a wonderful life together.

The End 


End file.
